


Like in the Movies

by gaysquared



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, Fights, Living Together, M/M, Surprises, Witch AU, slight body horror, slight gore, talk of possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: Gray and Natsu have a fight. Fluffy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble that ties into my Fairy Tail Modern Witch AU on tumblr. Check me out at gaysquaredwrites.tumblr.com.

When Wendy's grandmother died, they had scrambled; those who had grown up close to her felt the push of common experience in their guts, summoning them forward; a messy group of once-foster-care-kids, now at least slightly more put together, desperately vying to make this girl's life better. Gajeel was a hard one to talk down; Natsu was insistent but Erza was one of the few people who could always get through to him. 

 

And so Wendy went to live with Erza and Mira; they weren't married, but the domestic partnership was enough, and they both had steady, well-paying jobs. In a way, it seemed to bring them all closer; Natsu and Gajeel were tied to the girl in ways that couldn't be undone, and they came to see her often. 

 

Wendy's grandmother had been a traditional Wiccan; Wendy had been practicing since she was eight and seeing spirits since far before. Mira guided her safely in spirit work; how to shield herself, discern. Erza cautioned Wendy in all practices, but once the girl had been practicing for five years, it was hard to get her to turn back. And so Wendy let go of the wheel of the year, growing out from under her grandmother's religious beliefs but not her craft; and looked curiously at all things. 

 

That was the surprising part; how she _looked_. Because she could see; she could actually see them. 

 

"I've only met a few in my lifetime who could do that," Mira had said, upon realizing this. "Does it scare you badly?"

 

Wendy had shrugged. "Most are shadows. Some have skin melting off their faces, even if they're nice. You get used to it."

 

It's from this curiously balanced household Natsu returns when he enters his and Gray's apartment. 

 

"How was it?" Gray asks from where he's seated on the couch, eyes still trained on his book. 

 

"Good," Natsu says, shrugging off his jacket. "Mira was doing a reading."

 

Gray's lips pursed. "Oh."

 

Natsu, as thick as he can be, catches that immediately. " _Oh?_ "

 

"Nothing," Gray shakes his head, still not looking up. "I just know she specializes with the pendulum."

 

"So?"

 

"So, nothing, Natsu. It doesn't matter." 

 

A beat. 

 

Natsu clears his throat. "You've got to get the fuck over the fact that she works with demons."

 

Gray finally looks up, anger sparking in his eyes. "I don't care that she works with demons, Natsu. I love Mira. I care about _you_ going over there."

 

Natsu nods, lips thin, jaw tightening. "Yeah." His nose flares. "Don't want Natsu to get possessed again," he says, and it's quiet, like he's burning with it. 

 

The book hits the floor when Gray stands. "I didn't say shit about possession, Natsu." A huff. "Stuff just attaches, easily, that's all. _Attachments_ , that's all I meant. We all get them, but you're just... sensitive to that stuff."

 

Natsu's looking down at the carpet, nodding. "Cause I'm weak? Weak Natsu can't do shit? Fuck, Gray, you think Mira's stupid? You don't think she has that place locked down and bound like Alcatraz?"

 

Gray's face contorts with rage. "Don't give me that fucking attitude. I have an absolute right to be worried about shit following you home."

 

Natsu is blinking, lips turned up, like he can't believe he's having this conversation. "Yeah, fuck, okay. Fuckin' great."

 

"I can't believe," Gray says, his voice cracking a bit, "you still refuse to take this seriously. After everything that happened, God forbid I fucking worry about you--"

 

"Well, I'm so fucking sorry!" Natsu exclaims, hands thrown up in the air. "I'm sorry I don't like to think about how I drove everyone I loved away from me, daily! And fuck you, because--" He shoves down the corner of his shorts to espose his hip bone. The deeply carved, X-cross stands out white and thick against his flesh, and Natsu remembers waking up with blood all over his sheets. "This! This wasn't my fucking choice!" The bruises and messages the demon had carved out over his body have since healed, but that first mark; it never went away. 

 

Natsu can see Gray's eyes burning, and the other man peels back his sweatpants to reveal his own scar. "What, and this was my choice? Did I have a fucking choice, Natsu? A choice in whether or not I banished that shit when it made _Mira_ pass the fuck out?" 

 

Natsu looks at the twin scar, the cost for ripping the demon away from him. His lips quirk with emotion, trying to hold it back. "Wearing your cross while you did it probably didn't help."

 

Gray had grown up with Christian witches; he didn't ascribe to the faith anymore, but that cross never left his neck, even if it possibly had no right to be there. 

 

"Natsu," Gray chokes, grabbing hold of the boy's face, thumbing hard over the long scar splitting his chin. "This is what your brother did to you when you confronted him about it. And you ask me not to worry?"

 

Natsu's holding back tears now, feeling ashamed of that to begin with. He swallows roughly. "You know, I kinda wish it worked like in the movies. All this shit. Because then I wouldn't have to remember anything from it. Just out-of-control, cursing out your mother. No memories."

 

"Babe," and Gray is choking on the word. "You stopped eating. I can't-- I can't just move on from that, and neither can you."

 

A choke. "Have I mentioned how much I fucking hate my brother?" 

 

Gray gives a slight smile, eyes still pulled together in pain, concern... "A lot, actually, yeah. 'There aren't enough curses in the world for that bastard.'"

 

"Still true," Natsu mumbles. The kiss that comes next from him is a surprise, even though it's soft, dragging across Gray's lips with a deliberate motion, like Natsu's breathing in his air. 

 

They separate. 

 

"I wasn't over there to see Mira," Natsu says quietly. "Or even Wendy. I was there to get Erza's approval."

 

Gray's cheeks are still wet, he realizes, but with a quick wipe with the back of his hand, he says, "What? For what?"

 

Natsu chuckles dryly, voice still heavy with emotion. "I don't know if you noticed, but we're both orphans, so I just kinda..."

 

Gray raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm... not following."

 

"Fuck, just," Natsu huffs, eyes still red, and starts to dig something out of his pocket. He presses it into Gray's palm, sniffing, and looks down, biting his lip. 

 

Gray opens his hand; in it is a silver ring; detailed, swirling and emasculate in ways that make it look vintage; crowning around a cut piece of snowflake obsidian. The dark stone is black as night, white crystals blooming over its surface. 

 

"Is this?" Gray forces out, breath and thought escaping him. 

 

"Yeah," Natsu whispers, clearing his throat. 

 

Gray runs his thumb over the gem; it shines, the grayscale design stark and clawing at him with some emotion.

 

"You little shit," he says. "How the hell am I supposed to one-up you on this?"

 

Natsu gives the slightest of smiles. "I just... found it on eBay. Had Gajeel check it out, make sure it was the real thing; not that 'snowflake gets faked a lot."

 

Gray thumbs over the ring again, trying not to smile. Gajeel and Levy were the youngest to get married; with beautiful rings, in true Gajeel fashion. His had been simple, spiraling iron, and hers; white gold inlaid with a raw peridot; green because it contained iron, he'd said, and it reminded him of the ivy-colored specs in her hazel eyes. For a very masculine man, he was quite the romantic. 

 

Lucy, Cana, and Juvia all had rings, but with their special arrangement, there had never been any ceremony or papers. Erza wore a devotional necklace, but her and Mira never wanted a wedding. 

 

"As much fun as fighting with you can be," Natsu says, "that was shit."

 

"You're right," Gray says, and goddamnit, he's about to cry for the second time in an hour. "It was."

 

"But seriously, no way in hell am I doing a winter wedding, that shit's depressing--"

 

"Shut up!" Gray exclaims, smiling. He leans in close. "In the name of the Erotes, I have to make love to you until we both forget our names."

 

Natsu purses his lips and looks up like he's thinking. "I really should cleanse my amethyst after being in that demon-y house--"

 

If he gets barreled to the floor, and all the wind knocked out of him by an ice witch with a burning-red aura, well; he doesn't mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending, right? Right? Snowflake obsidian is really pretty, look it up. I'll probably keep writing little drabbles for this AU, but nothing big, Comment if you please!


End file.
